


a world of want, not need

by Torchicpox



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: Magda has never been good at not getting what she wants.When she realized her mother (dear as she is, bless her soul) would never condone a marriage to a commoner, the first thing she did is scheme.
Relationships: Alan/Gonzalo Jorcastle, Alan/Magda Ellenstein, Magda Ellenstein & Gonzalo Jorcastle, Magda Ellenstein/Alan/Gonzalo Jorcastle
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Magda has never been good at not getting what she wants.

When she realized her mother ( _dear as she is, bless her soul_ ) would never condone a marriage to a commoner, the first thing she did is scheme.

\---

When Gonzalo sent her that letter, threat unsaid but clear as day to her eyes, she rolled her eyes.

_Would it not be good if this world were a world of want, not need?_

\---

"I can get us what we want." There are no preamble, no usual pleasantries as Magda invites Gonzalo to an inconspicuous meeting in the tavern.

Gonzalo raises his brow, thin and tapered, the very art of cultured refinery. Many assume they know what he wants, and no one ever came close to it. Even the person of his desires.

But Magda Ellenstein is a promising young girl, new to the social circle yet all too ready and skillful in adapting to the ever-changing balls. She's proven herself again and again to be witty, charming, and even fashionable enough to impress Gonzalo at every ball he sees her in.

He decides he will entertain her. "And what would that be?"

Magda smiles, quite benignly, as if she is the one humoring him and not him humoring her. Her gloved hand rises delicately to his cheek as she draws herself to his height. Like this, they look like a pair of lover.

"Dear Sir Alan's heart and hand."


	2. Chapter 2

Their whirlwind romance was the talk of Finsel in the weeks leading to their marriage. Gonzalo Jorcastle, who had never shown any ounce of interest in marriage beforehand, suddenly courting a girl barely out of her social debut.

True, Magda Ellenstein's debut had been one of the most spectacular, enough to grant her the moniker 'Dawn of the Ellensteins'. But never in anyone's mind had it even cross, that she'd managed to get her hand courted by one of the biggest of Finsel's nobles, with a looming marriage to be held in the coming months. The rise of the Ellensteins, it seems, will come sooner than anyone thought possible.

This has also laid the rumors of Lord Jorcastle's deviating interest to rest. It seems true, what is needed has always been a true woman's touch. That the Ellenstein girl is the one who managed that feat, while dismaying to some, is wholly understandable. Gonzalo Jorcastle and Magda Ellenstein did make such a striking couple, after all.

Their marriage is one of the grandest affair Finsel has ever seen in the few years to date. Gonzalo Jorcastle has never settled himself for anything but the best, and Magda Ellenstein's shrewd but capable sense had managed to fulfill and bring about more than her husband's vision.

It was apt to say several hundred hearts break in the wake of their marriage. The heart of a certain City Guard captain included.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan thinks this is how one might felt when one's heart broke. Like the poke of a thousand needles to the thing which continuously push blood to his heart and an unending prickling in the back of his eyes as he continued to drawn his feelings in liquor.

Lady Viscount Magda. Magda Jorcastle nee Ellenstein.

If this is the things which comes from love, then he'd be better off without. Seeing Magda wed off felt a different kind of hurtful than being slashed at in the forefront of the battlefield. It feels like despair, knowing no matter how he fights he'd be unable to win her hand. 

The worst thing of all though, it's the fact that Gonzalo had been the one who proposed to Magda. Their friendship had been a tentative one, borne when Magda introduced them to each other and smoothed over Alan's previous preconceptions of Gonzalo. Still, he's a brilliant mage, and a dear friend he's grown fond off. He'd quietly confided in Gonzalo of his admiration of Magda too. To find the wedding invitation delivered to his hands by the same best friend, Magda beaming beautifully beside him, felt like his world turning grey.

With drying tears at the corner of his eyes, Alan's world faded, where unconsciousness took a claim on him and he can forget about the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad puppy boi alan is so cute

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so basically, I suck at writing long paragraphs, and even worse at writing stories. This premise has been sitting in my mind since a long time, so I think making it into a series of vignettes or drabbles would be a good way for me to keep churning out words.
> 
> Enjoy the coming roller coaster.


End file.
